videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Bardock, the Masked Man
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 Level Information *Saga: The Masked Saiyan *Stage: Earth from an Unknown Time *Previous: Time to Train! Whis's Whimsy *Next: Towa's Secret - Heroic Manipulation Plot You and Trunks traveled back to the time of Planet Vegeta's destruction to find out more about the Masked Saiyan and Bardock. That was when you witnessed Towa carrying off Bardock. When you followed them, a fierce battle against Mira and the Masked Saiyan commenced. Basic Reward *4,990 Zeni Enemies *Masked Saiyan (Level 52, HP: 17,082) **Bloody Sauce **Meteor Crash **Phantom Fist **Super Ki Explosion **Break Strike *Mira (Level 54, HP: 18,951) **Thunder Eraser **Majin Kamehameha **Fighting Sun **Dimension Ray **Blaster Meteor Dialogue Dialogue 1 *Trunks: It's been quiet lately. Too quiet. *Elder Kai: I normally like things quiet, but this is making me nervous. *Supreme Kai of Time: Maybe we should take action. *Trunks: Uh, what sort of action? *Supreme Kai of Time: I've been thinking about that Masked Saiyan. *Trunks: Didn't he turn out to be Bardock? *Supreme Kai of Time: Unlike the others, I can't imagine Bardock working with Mira. *Supreme Kai of Time: There was something about him... almost like he was under mind control. *Elder Kai: Mind control? So you think that if we free him, he might join our side? *Trunks: Exactly! *Trunks: And if he still has his memories of when they did this to him, he should be able to tell us their plans. *Elder Kai: But how in the world do we go about finding him? *Supreme Kai of Time: If we find out when Bardock vanished, Towa and Mira should be there, too. *Supreme Kai of Time: Then that's what we'll do. *Trunks: Let's get to it! *Trunks: Today's work will be investigation. I'll be tagging along with you. *Trunks: Let's head on out! Cutscene 1 *Frieza (1st Form): Hahahahahaha... *Bardock: Uwaaaah! Dialogue 2 *Trunks: It looks like they used a wormhole to capture Bardock. *Trunks: But what is this place, anyway? It reminds me of Earth, but everything is ruined. Start Battle *Trunks: So you show yourself at last, Towa! *Towa: I knew you'd come. I've been waiting for you. *Towa: Simply tracing our steps would eventually lead you to the wormhole. I suppose it was only a matter of time. *Trunks: It looks like that Towa is the Towa from our time. *Towa: Heh heh heh... Masked Saiyan Damaged *Towa: No way. Bardock is ours. Don't you get it? It took quite a lot of effort to get him under control. *Towa: We barely caught him after he lost control and ran away into the distant past. I'm not going to give him up after all that trouble. *Trunks: You show no respect for the past! People's lives aren't mere toys for you to play with! *Towa: Do you think I'm just playing games, boy? Besides, I'm doing him a favor, aren't I? *Towa: Or is it that you want to kill him? But isn't he the father of your friend? *Towa: Haven't you ever wanted to save a life? Save a life that was destined to end? *Trunks: !! *Towa: Aha ha ha ha! Trunks, that look on your face is precious! Mira Enters *Trunks: Mira! *Mira: How many times have we fought now? *Mira: This time there will be no interference. This time we will end this! *Trunks: My sentiments exactly! *Towa: Trunks... Stronger than ever, I see. **Towa: And you're with a Saiyan... A fine example of a warrior race. - if CaC is Saiyan **Towa: And your friend is only a human, though a powerful specimen... - if CaC is Earthling **Towa: Your companion is a Namekian. I didn't think they could grow that powerful. - if CaC is Namekian **Towa: Your friend is one of Frieza's race... The most powerful in the universe, they say. ''- if CaC is Frieza Race **Towa: ''And that's one of Majin Buu's offspring isn't it? Quite impressive. - if CaC is Majin *Towa: Mira, these two have quite a lot of energy. *Towa: It would be very fitting for their energy to help revive the Demon Realm. *Trunks: I knew it! Your plan all along has been to unite our universe with the Demon Realm! *Towa: Heh heh heh... Perceptive. *Towa: Can't you imagine it? A garden of evil blooming with rage and pain? So beautiful. *Trunks: You devil! I've already seen enough despair! I won't let you create any more! *Mira: If you want to get to Towa, trust me, you'll have to go through me first. *Towa: Mira is much stronger now thanks to the energy he's absorbed. *Towa: You don't have any hope of victory. Mira Damaged *Towa: I-I don't believe it... My Mira...! *Towa: What's going on here? My measurements... they showed that Mira was stronger! *Mira : This is it... That unexplained power... I will overcome it and make it my own! *Towa: My path is clear! Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Levels Category:Dragon Ball Levels Category:Levels (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2)